Hypnotize The Moon
by Savy
Summary: HYxRP songfic!!!! Sad!! I warned ya!! Please R&R!!!


Hypnotize The Moon  
  
** song lyrics  
~~ actions nn   
/\ thoughts  
Website With Song:  
http://www.geocities.com/Nashville/Opry/2920/walker.html  
  
  
**She knew she caught my eye  
And that was all it took**  
  
~~ Heero smiled softly as he looked down at his sleeping wife. This was the moment he looked forward to the entire day, the time he could lay with her in his arms and just look at her beauty. He smiled softly as a small smile crossed her lips. / I love you Mrs.Yuy..\ ~~  
  
**Ain't it just strange how forever changed  
With just one look**  
  
~~ He remembered their wedding day as if it were yesterday. Every detail stood out in his mind. The flowers, the butterflies in his stomach, the fancy dishes that the caterers served, but most of all he remembered the look she had given him when he raised her veil. The love had shone in her eyes, her tears of joy rolled down her cheeks like priceless, glittering diamonds. Her red lips parted into a smile, her lips mouthed the three words he loved hearing; "I love you". He pulled her close, her sweet perfume filled his lungs while love filled his heart. ~~  
  
**The magic filled the night  
She touched my soul like no one else  
Yes, the way that woman made me feel  
Left me talking to myself  
Oh, oh**  
  
~~ Heero sighed softly and glanced down at her again. He had thought about her many a time when he was away from her. / When we're apart I feel like a puzzle...I'm missing part of it..the most important part..yet, when I hold her in my arms or even if I'm just in her presence..it's like I'm whole..It's amazing...\ ~~  
  
**You better run for cover  
You better hide your heart  
'Cause once you start to love her  
You know you'll never stop**  
  
~~ Closing his eyes, he breathed in the sweet smell of her hair and held her tightly. He ran his fingers up and down her arm, the feeling of her skin sent electric shocks up his own. "I'll love you forever.." he whispered before drifting off into sleep. ~~  
  
**She shines like a diamond  
When she walks into a room**  
  
~~ His breath caught in his throat as she entered the room. Her hair was piled on top of her head, a few curled wisps framed her face. Her sweet smile seemed to make the room light up. "Your beautiful." he whispered huskily as she came near. "Simply gorgeous.."  
  
**She can charm the stars  
Hypnotize the moon**  
  
~~ Heero collapsed onto the couch. His two young children had him worn out. Now that bedtime was drawing near, he had to fight tooth and nail with them to get them into their pajamas. He gave a tried sigh, now to get them actually into their bed. He was about to stand up when he heard his wife's sweet voice singing to the children. He yawned and closed his eyes, allowing her magic to work on him as well. ~~  
  
**Once I held her close  
I knew just where I stood**  
  
~~ She laid her head on his shoulder as they slowly danced. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. His eyes widened as he felt her press against him, but closed slowly as they swayed to the music. /This has to be a piece of Heaven..\  
  
**No, you never get a second chance  
To ever feel so good**  
  
~~ "Will you marry me?" He watched as her eyes widened. She burst into tears, "Oh yes Heero! I'll marry you! I love you!"  
  
**Then and there I knew  
These words were etched in stone  
If you can't feel the power of  
The greatest love you've known**  
  
~~ "I love you with all my heart Mr.Heero Yuy."  
"I love you with all my heart and soul Mrs.Heero Yuy." ~~  
  
**You better run for cover  
You better hide your heart  
'Cause once you start to love her  
You know you'll never stop**  
  
~~ Tears. /How fickle they can be...\ Heero felt as if his heart would break into two as he watched the tears roll down her face as they found out the news. One of their closest friends was missing and presumed dead. / I want to stop her tears...It's killing me to see her sad..and I can do nothing for her...\   
  
**She shines like a diamond  
When she walks into a room  
She can charm the stars  
Hypnotize the moon**  
  
~~ Heero felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he stared at the headstone.   
Here Lies Relena Darlian Peacecraft Yuy  
Beloved Friend, Mother and Wife  
  
~*~ She could charm the stars and hypnotize the moon. ~*~  
  
Slowly he pulled the gun from his pocket. "I can't live without you my love..." With that the silence was shattered by the shot of a gun...... ~~  
  
  
  
A.N.-- Well, did ya like it!?! I hope you did....please Review! Please!!   
K, now for disclaimers...  
I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!! IF I DID THINGS WOULD BE TOTALLY DIFFERENT! Well, not *totally*.....  
  
And I don't own Clay Walker....*sigh* too bad huh? J/K!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
